


Perhaps Someday

by ryu-no-hakai (PrincessNiallxHoran)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee!Hanzo, Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Doomzo, Doomzo is Underrated and I Will Fight, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Lovewatch Event, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNiallxHoran/pseuds/ryu-no-hakai
Summary: Hanzo knows why he keeps returning to Akande's hideaway every time he's in Numbani. It's not to say yes to Talon -- it's never been to say yes to Talon -- but to be picked apart wholly, spread and destroyed. All the while hearing the filthy, loving words that he's not so sure are an illusion.





	Perhaps Someday

“I am  _ not _ one of you.” Was easier murmured than believed when Hanzo was arching so nicely on the expanse of tans and golds that embroidered the comforter of Akande’s much too large bed -- even by the standards of the man himself. Perhaps he would have put more stock in the desperate utterings if the archer hadn’t been holding tight enough to leave his knuckles white at the junction where the curve of his knees had once been in his youth.

“You aren’t?” The amused tone that was laid thick with hints of Nigeria met his ears and left Hanzo scowling -- only erased by the gentle shift of fingers probing inside him. He took a moment to gather himself, to inhale sharply and squeeze ever tighter at the scarred flesh at the end of his limbs as Akande’s index finger knocked too close for comfort against something encased in heat and longing inside him.

The Shimada wanted to argue -- he wanted to ensure to the operative hovering above him that nothing about this was  _ familiarity or camaraderie _ \-- if it wouldn’t have seemed too desperate he might have screamed that it was for the heat gathered in his stomach and nothing more. He would  _ be on his way _ after this session, and if he was lucky, he’d never see the bastard’s smug face again.

“No matter,” ever patient, “I will have you seeing things my way soon enough, Kitten.”

And then blossoming inside him again was  _ movement _ , shifting the four impossibly thick fingers in a slow circle before withdrawing to glide out until Hanzo could only clench around the pad of a middle finger to chase the sensation of being full, eyes flicking open accusatorily towards the towering well of heat and dark skin knelt between his thighs. With the proximity the Shimada felt small - miserably small - with only his trust of Akande’s interest in his well being keeping him from worrying for his safety. He didn’t really anticipate there to be an issue, of course -- not with the soft way the man’s voice settled in his chest when he uttered sweet words or nicknames, or with how liberal he was with lubricant and the time it took to stretch Hanzo widely enough to take what he had to offer.

The fingers slipped back in again, teasing across velvet walls and straying close enough to his prostate to send ripples up his spine but far enough that the sensation was reminiscent of something chaste and innocent. Hanzo centered himself at his core, rode the burn and found himself quickly forgetting what had him heated in the first place. Any and all concerns were swept from his mind as the width of a large hand settled over the dip of his strong stomach, fingers gently stroking over scarred, pale skin.

“Don’t you think you’re ready to finish training, little one? We were  _ so close _ last time, after all…” Hanzo tilted his head to the side, now pointedly and stubbornly avoiding the deep, soothing eyes above him even as that hand stroked and teased just above where his cock was straining and drooling against his skin. The mere thought alone of the man slipping inside him had his lips pursing and body thrumming eagerly -- but he couldn’t just give himself away. He found a spot on the wall that captured him; a small crack in the deep toned wood that encased Akande’s bedroom on the Talon base. Pressure fizzled down his spine as the pad of a warm, thick thumb nudged down against his perineum, and before he could cry out in surprise a hand caught his jaw and tilted him face to face with a purposely disappointed expression.

“I grow tired of reminding you that you are supposed to  _ watch _ .” There wasn’t heat behind it -- not really. The fingers that clutched at his jaw slowly lessened their hold with each second Hanzo’s gaze was as focused as it could be, the persistent circling over where his prostate was nestled ensuring he was at least  _ partially _ glazed for the moment. Once seemingly satisfied he’d regained his guest’s attention, Akande withdrew his fingers completely -- paired with the gasp of desperate emptiness that was ripped from the archer’s throat -- and reached with that hand that had been holding him at his jawline for the lube on the nightstand.

“Ogundimu --” His desire was audible in the way he uttered the name, something carnal and almost  _ pathetic _ underlying the tone.  _ Do not stop -- I need it. _

“Akande.” The correction came as naturally as breathing as the beast of a man before him drizzled more clear, translucent gel over what Hanzo assumed  _ must _ be a gaping ring of muscles. He could feel the cold substance dripping from the rim where it was applied and sinking in somewhere deep before it warmed and the contrast was so little it could no longer be felt. It didn’t matter much, he’d discovered, when his body stretched and gave way to accept those four fingers again, this time joined with the tip of a blunt thumb that teased its way around the shuddering rim.

“I am not your better,” the voice began, heavy with purpose and carefully considered emphasis, “we are not so different, you and I. No matter the cliche, it doesn’t change that we are complements.” Hanzo shuddered as he felt the thumb slip below his impossibly tight rim, his heart thumping drastically with the intention of climbing right up out of his mouth.

“ _ No _ .” He was stubborn. Stuck somewhere between ecstasy and panic, trapped like an animal below the sheer force that was Doomfist who restrained him not with his incredible strength but rather the soothing tone in his voice, the impossible promises, and the unconditional acceptance even as Hanzo denied his offer time after time.

“Of course,  _ Ademi _ …” Another few centimeters of that thumb peeked past Hanzo’s stretched rim and shifted back and forth along the expanse of his index finger, teasing and coaxing the strong body below him to open up; to give up the resistance. Hanzo caught his lip between his teeth, his fingers adjusting slightly lower to grip his thighs more fully and to hold himself open further. If he was going to finish training, it would do neither of them any good to stay open.

“Do you know the meaning of Ademi?” Akande murmured conversationally, as if he weren’t pressing the knuckle of his fifth and final digit past the rim of Hanzo’s hungry opening. The smaller shook his head, eyes half lidded and cheeks to chest a warm, radiant pink as he was finally gone far enough to follow through with almost anything asked or requested of him.

“ _ My crown _ .”

Hanzo’s sudden intake of breath was a combination of heady realization of the term of endearment, and the fact that Akande’s hand was now buried to the thickest diameter his hand could offer. He felt his thighs quake, his palms quickly becoming almost too sweaty to get a decent grip at the ends of his legs. Akande didn’t seem too phased by it, his free hand spanning again the width of his archer’s belly, warm and broad.

“Will you let me feel you here?” The thick voice had the archer fumbling, struggling to find a suitable answer. “Will you let me feel how you billow out so beautifully when I fan my fingers through your insides?”

The choked shout that the Shimada couldn’t swallow down accompanied the gentle push that had his body swallowing the man between his thighs up to the wrist. What was worse, was that it wasn’t the sudden push that had him sobbing out, but rather the filthy  _ words _ that he was forced to endure with his own senses. Even as he tried to assure himself that it wouldn’t happen, he felt the telltale wriggling from deep inside his hips that relayed Akande was shifting his digits -- feeling around in the space inside of him as though he were deciding if he fit comfortably.

“Ahh… See? I knew you could do it -- could take me like this. Aren’t you beautiful, archer? So soft and obedient for me…”

Hanzo desperately tried to filter the words -- to ensure the Talon loving bastard that he was  _ obedient _ because of his  _ own _ interests -- but all he could do was wordlessly clench and grip vice-like around that impossibly thick wrist that had begun  _ twisting _ .

“O-Ogundimu --” another shrill shout, his body too warm and strung out and positively  _ singing _ as the wide hand that had been teasing at his navel slid higher, tweaking the soft skin of his chest and rubbing the thick pad of an index finger around Hanzo’s left nipple.

“Akande,” the voice corrected above him, and the archer was struggling to keep his eyes open against every sensation assaulting him, not unlike the onslaught of enemies he was accustomed to, “stay still, my little wyrm… Pay attention to how I feel inside you -- Mhm… Just like that… Look at your cock, my darling… Drooling and shuddering -- I’d bet you’re awfully close, are you not?”

To Hanzo’s credit, he couldn’t say for certain how close he really was. For the past five minutes it had all been brilliantly pleasurable and blindingly painful, and all that he was truly aware of, was that he was on the edge of  _ something _ . Instead of answering, the archer writhed -- he shifted his hips for the sole purpose of  _ experiencing _ the way Akande flexed inside him

The towering figure between his thighs didn’t seem to mind his silence. He simply continued to artfully craft his work; pulling soft cries and shouts from his shivering and delectably vulnerable prey with minor twists and turns of his wrist.

A particular turn had an ungodly pressure lining up against the swell of Hanzo’s prostate and he felt the shameful surge of heat pooling into his navel, threatening to send him forward blindly into a swell of pinprick light and tremors. As if sensing it, Akande adjusted, shifting away from the bundle of nerves and leaving the archer whimpering in a sheen of sweat he didn’t recall collecting. The fingers at his nipple continued, pinching and peaking the dusky flesh painfully until the nub was pink with overuse, easing Hanzo off his edge bit by bit until he was clearing his throat and clicking his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Not yet.” Was all the man murmured, and it was almost as though he was  _ stroking _ along the archer’s insides, soothing where he could reach. And then Akande was pressing in further, as though testing the bounds of his already impossibly stretched rim. His lips curled into a grin as Hanzo let out a choked noise, his body allowing yet another partial inch into his soft insides that gave and swayed under the attention.

They went on like this for a while longer, a give and take that Hanzo’s body struggled but adapted to, and it was worth it to him, really, upon hearing so many honey thick praises and soft affectionate touches to the side of his face. The utterances that escaped Akande’s lips only heightened when he was able to withdraw to the tips of his fingers only to watch himself disappear back inside with lessening resistance.

“So soft and pliant, my warrior -- my archer -- all for me. Letting me pull you apart like you need...”

The onslaught of praise continued, leaving Hanzo slightly disoriented with its pairing being a wide fist slowly easing its way back and forth across his barrier. He was ashamed at the way his hands began to slip at the end of his knee joint, struggling to hold himself open with the sweat beading across flushed skin.

“Ademi --” when Akande spoke this time, it was different; it was soft -- awed, “look at you.”

When he let his eyes crack open, it took a moment for him to realize he was supposed to look  _ down _ to where that fist was buried, shouting in slight surprise once he saw how  _ deep _ Ogundimu was nestled inside. He’d made it in almost to his forearm, and upon understanding, Hanzo tightened, his cock bouncing against his slippery belly. And then that arm was twisting, wrist up inside, and he forced his digits up and outward. The moment the archer saw the flesh of his toned stomach give, he nearly lost consciousness. It was all too much -- too much -- too much.

A litany of curses escaped him as he let go of his thighs, working his hips to keep himself wide as he covered the bulge with sweat slick palms, marveling as Akande shifted it about inside. The man’s free hand moved to a thigh, propping Hanzo open a little further to take in the entirety of the sight, expression losing its cool, soothing demeanor and falling into something far more predatory and hungry.

“ _ Ademi _ .” It was repeated in hushed desire now, a pink tongue darting out to wet dark lips before he rolled his hand up again and Hanzo sobbed, his head falling back into the too-soft pillows of the too-soft bed, losing himself in the sensation of that oversized fist convexing his torso. He gripped pathetically where the knuckles pressed outward, and the Shimada found himself idolizing the mere  _ thought _ that he could feel each divot and ridge of Doomfist’s namesake.

“It’s too much.” Hanzo finally rasped, aware now of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed him, mentally and physically exhausted as his cock dribbled agreement. He finally glanced up, his hair knotted and fanned around his flushed features, his lip caught between his teeth and eyes locked onto the hungry ones above him.

“ _ Akande, it’s too much _ .”

The man between his thighs inhaled slowly, taking a few more selfish seconds for himself before he released his archer’s leg and reached to wipe away tears with surprising gentleness than anyone who hadn’t laid with Ogundimu wouldn’t expect of him.

“Hush, little one. You’ve done so well for me today.” He slowly released the tension against Hanzo’s insides and smoothed the tear slickened hand over the flattened stomach, stroking his thumb affectionately at the trail of hair below his navel as he did. Then he was retreating, slowly withdrawing until the rim caught at his wrist. He reformed his digits to the fist, clenched them tight and tilted up, rocking with purpose against his archer’s prostate until Hanzo was sobbing, weakened hole fluttering for purchase around the invasion as he painted the length of his stomach white.

The extent of the archer’s overwhelmed trembling kept him from noticing the way that Akande eased himself out. He didn’t really register the way the man’s weight disappeared from the bed, or the sound of water running in the bathroom. The gentle swipe of a warm cloth over his belly and lemon fresh scent of the soap at the sink began to drag him out of his faded awareness, but he didn’t fully come to his senses until his head had been tucked against the breadth of the man’s broad chest, arms around him and strong, proud thighs spooned below, fulling enveloping the length of Hanzo’s body.

“Would you like your legs, little one?” Hanzo is vaguely aware of a warm hand running across the outside of his thigh. He murmurs something in opposition - whether he’s too tired or too lazy, even he’s not sure - but he knows that he doesn’t want to take the time to apply his prosthetics, no matter how vulnerable he feels without them.

“Something akin to complacency. Maybe I am rubbing off on you, Hanzo.” It’s rumbling and warm, and Akande has shifted the hand from the Shimada’s thigh to rub soothing circles against his back.

“Perhaps someday, Akande.”

Hanzo didn’t notice the way the other’s lips twitched into something akin to an affectionate smile, as he was already drifting off somewhere that dark skin and severe eyes would most likely still haunt.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an event in one of my Discord servers. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
